Ephemeral
FOREWORD This is for CopperWingz's Inspired Writing Contest. Please do not edited unless permitted. Under the heading is exactly one thousand words. EPHEMERAL The rolling drums that were thunder had long been drowned out by the crackling, but even the fire had not blotted out the forked, jagged white lightning. It split the sky and ravaged the earth, leaving behind red and gold where it touched. The gold continued to grow, until it engulfed everything in sight. Harbinger gasped. Tears slid down his cheeks, so he closed his eyes against the thick smoke that drifted up toward where he hovered. He coughed, wheezing, but would not leave. Why? In front of him lay a blazing inferno. Fire licked and spat, like a demon waiting to devour him whole. Harbinger was not one for demon-flame. No. Leaving her was not an option. Leaving her, Epiphany, his one and only true love, was unacceptable. It could be compared to that of murdering your best friend. Harbinger loved Epiphany with all of his heart. He had felt this way even back when they were dragonets, when he had first laid eyes on her in school. Naturally, he approached her, and they became friends. Harbinger wanted something more, but he was waiting for the right time to ask. Whenever the right time would be, anyway. Trees that might have once been pines were now dark, ashen stakes poking out of the earth. Laced underneath the scent of burning EVERYTHING, Harbinger recalled the faint aroma of pine sap. His obsidian-hued scales glittered like gemstones against the pyre. Silver was brightly illuminated, like small celestial bodies, cutting through the dark night that was Harbinger. He closed his eyes, vividly aware of his own beating heart. How, to his ears, was he able to hear it over the wild din of destruction? It was beyond him. Harbinger folded his wings. As he fell, he was vaguely aware of screaming. As he opened his eyes, he realized his mouth was open as the ground rushed closer and closer to cradle him. But it wouldn’t matter if the poison that was a flame took ahold of him. He tucked his talons close to his body, and he rolled on his shoulder. Flames singed his skin, and he hissed in protest. Rubbing his bicep, he staggered away from where he had landed. He saw nothing while navigating the fire. His head snapped back and forth, a panic rising in his chest, but nothing appeared. Nothing moved, save the slow forward-moving creep of the flames. Flaming branches fell all around him, imbued with embers and lit with golden pyre. He dropped and rolled frantically to avoid them, and managed to, for the most part. He shoved burning shrubs out of his path, ignoring the heat that built up in his talons. Shapes moved, dark against the blinding light. Some were fleeing animals, some were wilting plants that seemed to melt under the flame, but one single, lithe shape stood out to him. Dark scales framing clear eyes. Precise, controlled movement even in the face of death. “EPIPHANY!” Harbinger shouted, joy and fear mixing into his tone. The dragoness snapped her gaze towards him. “Harbinger? Harbinger, you idiot!” she seethed. She was rageful. An insane anger took ahold of her. Harbinger shook his head. “I cannot leave you,” He stepped closer and closer towards her, avoiding the small flickerings of flame that threatened to block his path. Harbinger kept walking until he was right beside her, and he saw the pure, wild fear in her eyes. Fear like that of a cornered animal. She shoved him away. “No. You have to go. The flame will spread, you’ll be trapped.” “What about you?” Harbinger queried. Epiphany gingerly stretched out a wing. The membranes were blackened and torn apart. Her flesh sizzled and smelled of burnt meat. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Harbinger.” Harbinger took her talons in his. He vowed, “I will dance in the flames to find you.” “It’s too late. We’re going to die here.” Wildly, Harbinger glanced around, scouring his surroundings for an exit. But, there was not one to be found. When he turned back to Epiphany, she just slowly shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “It’s too late,” she repeated, like an echo in an old cavern. Harbinger, without a word, simply wrapped his wings around her burned body. He cried with her, and felt her wince as the salty tears leaked into her open wounds. He quietly sat, not moving a muscle as the flames moved in, like a predator. “I’ll never leave you.” Harbinger whispered in her ear. Flames licked their Harbinger’s scales, and he screamed in agony. It burned his flesh, and the metallic taste of blood filled the air. Epiphany shrieked and cried out, pleading for him to let her go so she could take the flames with him, but he continued to cover her with his body as the flame searched for a way to find her. Harbinger let the tongues lick his back, let it char his body until he could no longer feel his scales. He had a few thoughts in the back of his mind about letting go, but he ignored them. More flames burned away at his dark scales. Soon, he was alight with golden glowing pyre. He ignored the flame, still tightly embraced Epiphany. She screamed, and Harbinger felt the cool touch of her tears spilling down onto his scales. He closed his eyes, and all sounds became distant echoes, slowly fading from his reality. Soon, though, the pitter-patter of water lessened the heat. It fell from the sky, until it pounded on Harbinger’s skull and brought him back from the depths. The fire was gone. His grip slackened, and Harbinger fell onto the earth. Epiphany danced with joy. “Harbinger, you’re the best friend ever! Harbinger . . . ?” “See you later . . .” All of the breath left Harbinger’s body. The last thing he heard was loud crying. No matter how long it takes . . . I will wait for you to love me, Epiphany. he promised, before everything faded from view. Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Tragedy)